


bonded

by beomgibibi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Choi Beomgyu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Huening Kai is a Jerk, Huening Kai is a Little Shit, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Choi Soobin, I'll probably cry while writing this, M/M, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Soobin, beomgyu is taehyung's younger brother, hoseok will talk some sense into kai, i may add more tags in the future, idk what else to add, kai is hoseok and jiwoo's younger brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgibibi/pseuds/beomgibibi
Summary: Soobin and Beomgyu love each other to death, there's just one problem;Beomgyu has a soulmate, and it isn't Soobin.





	bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't posted a fic on anything in such a long time please forgive me if this is terrible ^^ also it's my first time posting on ao3 hehe

He couldn't move. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak and he couldn't close his eyes because no, this _wasn't_ a dream and his eyes _weren't _closed- they were wide open and tears were going to spill if the nurse in front of him didn't say 'sike' within the next five seconds.

So he waited.

He waited five seconds and _more_ because he just couldn't comprehend the fact that he, _Choi Beomgyu_, had a soulmate.

The nurse who stood in front of him, Ms. Jiwoo, sighed and turned, walking to her desk and sitting down to look at some papers. She understood why he reacted like that— hell, she'd be surprised and probably slightly disappointed if he hadn't. Nearly the whole school, including the staff, knew that Beomgyu was _head over heels_ for Choi Soobin.

Everyone was also aware that the feelings were mutual, and they were considered the power couple of the school despite not confirming their relationship. The two had preferred to not put a label to it until they both got tested, agreeing to stay together only if they had no soulmates or were each other's soulmates. Soobin had already been tested, the results being that he had no soulmate. So Beomgyu had expected the same results, obviously, and he was crushed when they weren't.

Beomgyu snapped out of his trance and stood up, marching over to the Jiwoo's desk. 

"There has to be a mistake, right? You've just mixed up my results with someone else's-"

"Beomgyu, we both know that didn't happen. It's best if you go break the news to Soobin, hmm? You shouldn't dwell on something and make a fuss over it if it's not changeable; doing that will just waste time and make you more upset. I'm sorry about your results, I really am, but there's nothing I can do to change them."

Beomgyu gulped and waited a few seconds before speaking, "B-but-"

"Beomgyu," She repeated as she gave the boy a stern look, "the results are never wrong, okay? I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't change them."

The blonde sighed as he accepted the sad truth, about to turn and leave. He stopped himself, though, and faced Ms. Jiwoo once again. "Do you... do you happen to know who my soulmate is?" His voice cracked slightly, but neither of them mentioned it.

The nurse shook her head and smiled softly, "No, not yet. I need to do a run-through of the students here who haven't found their soulmates yet, so I'll get back to you later, hmm? If I don't call you to my office some time today then stop by after school, alright?"

Beomgyu nodded, "Yes Ms. Jiwoo, and thank you. I- I should probably go tell Binnie about this-"

He cut himself off and the nurse gave a nod of encouragement, "Everything will be fine, okay sweetie? Trust me. Now, off you go."  
  
  
—  
  
  
Soobin was having an average day so far. Almost everything was average, except for the fact that he hadn't seen Beomgyu since morning, and they had only spoken for about fifteen seconds before the small boy ran off.

That was about to change, however, as Beomgyu was now at his side with a strange look on his face. A look of... desperation? The smaller boy had quickly latched onto Soobin, hugging his arm tightly and pressing his face against it. 

"What's wrong, Gyu? Did something happen? Are you oka-"

"I have a soulmate."

Soobin froze at those words, his heart sinking into his stomach. _His_ Beomgyu had a soulmate. And it was someone else. _Someone else_ would get to hug Beomgyu. They'd get to hug him and kiss him and touch him in places that only _Soobin_ was supposed to. It doesn't make sense.

"You... you have a soulmate."

Soobin repeated Beomgyu's words, his arm wrapping around the boy's waist and hugging hum firmly. "You have a soulmate... and it isn't me."

Beomgyu could hear the pain in the older's voice, his heart breaking even more at the sound of it. The two had kept their voices down, knowing that if this got out it would cause so much drama and so many rumors.

"Yeah," Beomgyu's voice cracked as the tears came back and he buried his head further into Soobin's shoulder. They had shifted to a hugging position, their arms around each others' waist. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault, Gyu, so don't you dare beat yourself up about it. I love you, and you having a soulmate isn't going to change that. We'll just.. let's see what happens, okay? No one needs to know about this until we figure it all out."

Soobin gently ran his hand through Beomgyu's hair and the smaller boy nodded, "Okay. I love you, Binnie."

"I love you, too, my chestnut."  
  
  
—  
  
  
Ms. Jiwoo quickly ran through the soulmate results of students from multiple high schools within the district, frowning as she did so. Choi Beomgyu, one half of the high school's unofficial power couple, had a soulmate. Now, Jiwoo probably shouldn't care this much, but _damn_ did she ship Soogyu like her life depended on it. That's unprofessional, though, so she quickly pushed those thoughts away and waited to see if Beomgyu's soulmate went to the school.

After a few minutes of waiting, a student's profile popped up on the screen.

"Oh, no... Beomgyu's not going to like this."

Sighing, Jiwoo picks up the phone and dials the current classroom Beomgyu's soulmate is scheduled to be in, "Hi, Mrs. Lee. Could Huening Kai come to the nurse's office please? Thank you."

She hung up and quickly typed in another room number, this time it being Beomgyu's scheduled class. "Mr. K, hello! I was wondering if Choi Beomgyu could come to the nurse's office for a moment? Ah, yes I can wait ten minutes. Thank you."

After hanging up for the second and last time, Jiwoo placed her head in her hands and sighed once more. "Ah, Hoseok, I need to call you later."

The nurse sat thinking for a moment, wondering how to break the news to the two students. Beomgyu would hate it, that's for sure. But _Kai_? He would probably-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Jiwoo taking her head out of her hands and quickly tidying up her desk as she called for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and her youngest brother walked in, making sure to shut the door before taking a seat. "So, sis, what's going on?"

"Ah, Hyuka, you see... you have a soulmate-"

Kai smirked slightly, "Nice. Who is it?"

"It's-"

Jiwoo was interrupted by a knock on the door, causing her to sigh, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and there stood Beomgyu, slightly out of breath due to running there. He quickly locked eyes with Kai and dread filled him immediately, "You can't be serious, Ms. Jiwoo-"

"Beomgyu, we talked about this."

"No, we didn't. You _never_ said _anything_ about Huening Kai-"

"I didn't know."

Beomgyu was about to have a full-blown meltdown. His soulmate wasn't Soobin? That's terrible. His soulmate is Huening Kai? That is the _only _thing that could be worse than it not being Soobin. 

"Hey, calm down-"

Kai stood and grabbed Beomgyu's arms firmly, but the other quickly pulled out of his grasp. "No. Don't touch me-"

"Just accept the fact that we're soulmates and quit making a fuss-"

"No-"

"Beomgyu!"

The boy flinched at the taller's loud voice, his eyes growing watery. Jiwoo noticed this and quickly separated the two, "Enough! Beomgyu, you need to calm down so we can talk things out. Kai, same to you. You're scaring him."

The room stayed silent for a moment before Kai huffed, returning to his seat. Beomgyu followed shortly after, the only noise from him being soft sniffles.

Jiwoo sat in her seat across from them and cleared her throat, "Now, you both know that you are soulmates. That means that you were meant to be together, hm? So any problems you have now will eventually be worked out, and- Beomgyu!"

Her shout didn't stop the boy from leaving the room, the door shutting harshly. Jiwoo closed her eyes and took a breath, but as she did that Kai had stood and gone after Beomgyu. The nurse opened her eyes quickly after hearing the door shut for the second time, sighing and pulling her phone out of her pocket. She quickly chose a contact and pressed the call button, raising the phone to her ear. "Hoseokie, I need your help."

—

Beomgyu’s steps were quick as he walked out of the nurse’s office. He waited till he was out of the main office building to turn his walk into a run, not sure where he was going but just wanting to be out.

Out of this situation, out of this mess that has made him more emotional than his mother during that time of the month. Why did he have a soulmate? Why did mother nature think that him and _Huening __Kai_, of all people, were the perfect match?

Beomgyu didn’t know, but he really cared. He slowed to a stop in front of the boys’ restroom and hurried inside to splash water on his face.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was red and his eyes were, too. They were red and puffy from him crying so much in one day. _What would Taehyung do in this situation,_ Beomgyu asked himself, _How would he handle this? _

“I’ll ask him when I get home,” Beomgyu mumbled to himself, drying off his face with the sleeves of his- well, _Soobin’s_ sweatshirt.

After completely drying his face, Beomgyu exited the restrooms. He didn’t get very far before someone grabbed him from behind, quickly shoving him against a locker.

“Hey-“

“Do you want to know what I just did?”

Beomgyu’s head snapped up at the voice, locking eyes with it’s owner. _Huening Kai_.

“I just wasted five _fucking_ minutes looking for you. Do you want to know why?”

Beomgyu quickly shook his head, receiving a chuckle from Kai.

“Too bad. I did it because we’re soul-“

“Don’t-“

“We're _fucking_ soulmates, Beomgyu. Quit being in denial. ”

Kai’s voice was harsh, making Beomgyu’s eyes water  again. _Ho__w_ _many times has he cried today?_ He attempted to shove Kai away, but the taller quickly pinned him to the locker by his shoulders.

“You are going to listen to me, got it?”

Beomgyu hesitated, but Kai’s grip tightened and he nodded quickly.

“Good. Now, I know that you and Choi Soobin are all lovey with each other, and I’m not going to let that continue. You're _my_ soulmate, not his .”

Beomgyu felt his tears spill, “Kai-“

“Be quiet. You have one week to end things before I tell everyone we’re soulmates.”

“No-“

Kai pulled Beomgyu from the locker slightly, only to push him right back into it. "_Yes_."

“Huen-“

"End things with Soobin before _I_ do it for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some info about when you get tested (for your soulmate)  
there are three possible results:  
1\. you have absolutely no soulmate  
2\. your soulmate is unknown (you will be called to the nurse's office once your soulmate is found, and if they are not found by the time you graduate it is left to you to find them. if you are out of school when they are found the school will try to contact you)  
3\. your soulmate is known (the school will try to contact your soulmate asap)
> 
> and that is all :) hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll update as soon as possible! 
> 
> (may be a while tho since i'm still in school TT;;)


End file.
